For Your Entertainment
by Asuka Maxwell
Summary: Kurt queria provar para o namorado que ele não era nada do que sua aparência angelical demonstrava e para isso ele tinha a musica perfeita na ponta da língua, e em outras partes do corpo...


**Título:** **For Your Entertainment**

**Autora:** Asuka Maxwell  
><strong>Presente para:<strong> Roberta Benzaquen  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Par<strong>: Blaine x Kurt  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> Yaoi, se o tema não o agrada, não leia!  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> M (18+)

**Beta:** Blanxe  
><strong>Sinopse: <strong>**Kurt queria provar para o namorado que ele não era nada do que sua aparência angelical demonstrava e para isso ele tinha a musica perfeita na ponta da língua, e em outras partes do corpo...**  
><strong>Disclamer: <strong>Glee não me pertence bem como seus personagens, esta é apenas uma produção fictícia sem fins lucrativos (u.u/ infelizmente).  
><strong>Observação: <strong>Desculpe aos fãs de Glee pela má caracterização dos personagens a seguir, pensem na fic como licença poética... (hehehehe).

_**Notas:** Fic escrita especialmente para o 2º Amigo secreto Yaoi de Natal da comunidade Yaoi Writers, somente agora resolvi postar a fic no meu perfil pessoal._

Alguns fatos aqui mencionados não passam de frutos do delírio da autora!

**For Your Entertainment**

Andava completamente desnorteado pelo corredor. Seus pensamentos, ainda presos em lembranças cálidas de acontecimentos recentes. Tudo e todos pareciam longínquos e insignificantes para sua mente neste momento: o burburinho que vinha das salas de aulas, as pessoas que passavam por ele apressadas para o início do que seria o último dia de aula. Sua mente, atordoada, ainda tentava absorver o que seu corpo clamava por sentir novamente. Definitivamente, aquilo não era um anjo, era um lobo em pele de cordeiro.

Procurou pela parede mais próxima e encostou-se deixando suas costas deslizarem até o chão. Sua mente perdida vagou atrás das lembranças.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**30 minutos antes**_

Entrou pelas portas da McKinley apressado procurando um rosto específico entre a multidão de alunos que se aglomeravam nos corredores. Não queria perder nem um precioso minuto de seu tempo longe dele, afinal, logo ele iria estudar em Nova York e ficaria quase um ano inteiro sem vê-lo. Passava direto pela porta do clube do coral quando viu, de relance, um vulto dentro da sala. Deteve seus passos e retornou para a porta. Avistou seu alvo sentado à frente do piano, dedilhando uma melodia incoerente e com um ar melancólico.

- Te procurei por toda parte, até cheguei a achar que você não viria à aula hoje. - Blaine prostrou-se diante do piano.

- Estava apenas relembrando alguns bons momentos. - Kurt respondeu com o olhar distante.

- Você deveria estar dando pulos de alegria por sair deste colégio. Anime-se, Kurt, você vai para a NYADA, não é tudo com o que você sempre sonhou?

- É! Acho que sim...

- Parece que eu senti uma certa tristeza na sua voz. - Blaine ergueu a sobrancelha em um gesto de estranheza.

- NYADA não é o meu problema, eu estou feliz por estar indo pra lá. - o garoto deu um meio sorriso.

- Então, porque eu sinto que você não está me contando exatamente tudo? - o moreno rodeou o piano e se sentou ao lado de Kurt, dividindo o banco com ele.

- Blaine... Como você me vê?

- Bom... Você é uma pessoa incrível, um pouco competitiva demais, mas...

- Não é bem nesse sentido que eu estou perguntando. - Kurt atropelou a resposta do namorado.

- Então, que tipo de resposta você quer?

- O que você preparou para nós irmos ao baile de formatura? - questionou.

- Eu não ia te contar, mas... Finn e eu vamos dividir o aluguel de uma limusine para levar você e a Rachel ao baile. Pensamos que já que é o ultimo ano de vocês na McKinley poderíamos fazer isto em grande estilo e...

- E por que você fez isso?

- Bem... Porque eu achei que fosse romântico? - respondeu meio incerto.

- Exatamente! - levantou-se apontando o dedo como se o moreno tivesse tocado em um ponto crucial. - Isto é romântico, Blaine, mas para uma garota, eu sou um garoto. - Kurt apontou para si mesmo. - Quero dizer: eu sou gay, mas ainda assim eu sou um garoto! Eu não quero que você me veja como uma donzela frágil que precisa ser protegida.

- Eu não estou entendendo aonde você quer chegar, Kurt. Eu não te vejo como uma garota. Você tem os traços um pouco delicados, as bochechas rosadas e, às vezes, até acho que você parece um anjinho. Quero dizer, isso quando você não está tramando nada contra ninguém...

- Blaine, você me acha sensual?- Kurt suspirou fundo cortando a fala do moreno.

- Claro que sim! - respondeu sem nem pestanejar. - De uma maneira doce e angelical, mas sim, eu acho.

- Eu não sou um anjo! Eu não sou uma garota, eu não sou um unicórnio cor-de-rosa e eu não preciso ser protegido. Vou te mostrar da melhor maneira que eu sei... - Kurt olhou de um jeito enigmático para o moreno, enquanto se dirigia para a porta da sala do clube do coral. - Vamos precisar de um pouco de privacidade aqui.

O garoto de pele rosada fechou a porta da sala, trancando-a e eliminando qualquer possibilidade de algum intruso atrapalhá-los. Blaine arqueou uma sobrancelha em um gesto nítido de dúvida, enquanto olhava para a atitude do namorado. Não fazia a menor idéia do por que Kurt parecer tão irritado e, ao mesmo tempo, olhá-lo de forma tão enigmática; uma forma que se ele não conhecesse bem o namorado, diria que era quase predadora.

Kurt se aproximou do piano para pegar o celular que estava em cima do mesmo quando Blaine ensaiou abrir os lábios para falar algo, mas, antes que pudesse verbalizar qualquer coisa, Kurt o impediu colocando a ponta do dedo indicador sobre sua boca.

- Shhhhh... Não fale nada! Não pergunte nada! Apenas assista e aproveite. Eu estou aqui para o seu entretenimento.

Kurt procurou no celular a música que pretendia cantar, aumentou ao máximo o volume da saída de som e colocou o aparelho sobre o piano. Afastou-se deixando a forte melodia invadir a sala, enquanto estalava os dedos acompanhando o toque da batida. Quando a música deu a deixa para a entrada do cantor, Kurt começou o seu show.

_So hot, out the box, can we pick up the pace?_

_Tão quente fora da caixa, você consegue entrar no ritmo?_

_Turn it up, heat it up, I need to be entertained_

_Aumente o volume, aumente a temperatura, eu preciso ser entretido._

_Push the limit, are you with it? Baby don't be afraid_

_Force até o limite, você me acompanha? Não tenha medo._

_I'mma hurt you real good baby_

_Eu vou te machucar pra valer, querido!_

Blaine olhava perplexo para o namorado, não entendendo o porquê do show particular, mas não podia negar que ele começava a gostar da maneira como Kurt cantava e olhava para ele. Seu olhar parecia travesso: uma mistura de desejo, sensualidade e cobiça como se sua mente estivesse pensando em algo sujo e proibido.

_Let's go, it's my show, baby do what I say_

_Vamos nessa, é o meu show, amor, faça o que eu digo_

_Don't trip off the bits that I'm gonna display_

_Não se distraia e mantenha a atenção no que eu vou mostrar_

_I told ya I'mma hold ya down until you're amazed_

_Eu disse que eu vou te prender até que você ficar impressionado_

_Give it to ya 'til you're screaming my name_

_Dar para você até você gritar meu nome_

Kurt se aproximou do namorado, alternando em prender a atenção dele entre seus lábios, que se moviam cantando de forma provocante cada palavra da canção; seus quadris se mexiam de forma sedutora e sinuosa, incitando atos sexuais; sua voz saía levemente baixa e rouca, sendo completada pela batida pulsante do som.

_No escapin' when I start _

_Sem saída quando eu começar_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_Uma vez que estou dentro, eu domino seu coração_

_There's no way you'll ring the alarm_

_Não há maneira de tocar o alarme_

_So hold on until it's over_

_Então, segure-se até acabar_

Kurt aproximou-se do moreno, sentando em seu colo. Abriu as pernas de modo que ficasse uma de cada lado do corpo e fixou o azul de seus olhos no negro dos olhos do namorado, tentando transmitir suas más intenções. Sussurrou o último verso no ouvido de Blaine e passou a língua sobre seus lábios entreabertos, lambendo-os sensualmente. Não pode deixar de notar o volume duro e inchado contra sua pélvis, o moreno estava bem onde e como ele queria...

_Oh! Do you know what you got into _

_Oh, você sabe no que você se meteu?_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do_

_Pode aguentar o que estou prestes a fazer?_

_'cause it's about to get rough for you_

_Porque a coisa vai ficar feia para o seu lado_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_Eu estou aqui para o seu entretenimento_

Kurt forçou-se contra a ereção pulsante de Blaine, ainda sobre as pernas dele, e tirou a própria camisa curtindo a expressão inebriada no rosto do moreno: seus olhos negros estavam turvos de desejo. Aproveitou o fascínio de Blaine para tirar sua camisa também e se afastar um pouco para admirá-lo curtir "seu show".

O garoto de pele rosada levou as mãos ao quadril desabotoando o próprio cinto e deixando a calça meio aberta, revelando parcialmente o que Blaine ansiava por ver. Afastou-se, finalmente, ajoelhando-se aos pés do namorado e desabotoou sua calça, forçando-a para baixo, evidenciando ainda mais o volume inchado sob o tecido fino da cueca.

_Oh! I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_Aposto que você pensou que eu seria delicado e doce_

_You thought an angel swept ya off your feet_

_Você pensou que eu seria um anjo caído a seus pés_

_Well I'm about to turn up the heat_

_Mas eu estou prestes a aumentar a temperatura_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_Eu estou aqui para o seu entretenimento_

Kurt puxou lento e delicadamente a cueca de Blaine para baixo, revelando instantaneamente a ereção do moreno. Com olhos maliciosos, direcionou o olhar par cima e deu um meio sorriso que fez o outro estremecer.

Quem era aquele garoto à sua frente? E o que ele havia feito com seu delicado e recatado namorado? – Blaine, internamente, se perguntava.

O que quer que tivesse acontecido com Kurt, Blaine estava consumido de desejo ante a esse demônio de sensualidade ajoelhado a seus pés. Seu coração disparado ansiava por ouvir um novo verso da música que certamente viria acompanhada de uma nova cena excitante. Blaine já havia se esquecido de onde estava, só queria aproveitar o momento de luxuria com aquele pequeno diabo com rosto de anjo.

_It's alright, you'll be fine, baby I'm in control_

_Tudo bem, você vai ficar bem, baby, eu estou no controle_

_Take the pain, take the pleasure _

_Sinta a dor, sinta o prazer_

_I'm the master of both_

_Eu sou o mestre dos dois_

_Close your eyes, not your mind_

_Feche seus olhos, não sua mente_

_Let me into your soul_

_Deixe-me entrar na sua alma_

_I'mma work it 'til you're totally blown_

_Eu forçarei até você explodir_

Kurt aproveitou a pausa para lamber suavemente a ereção de Blaine como se a mesma fosse um picolé saboroso. Neste momento, todos os pêlos do corpo do moreno se eriçaram ante o toque morno e excitante da língua de seu anjo-demônio. Se Kurt continuasse a lambê-lo daquela forma não aguentaria por muito tempo: o prazer já estava pulsante em sua saída.

O garoto menor percebeu a ápice do moreno se aproximando e se afastou, sorrindo maliciosamente ante o olhar de abandono que lhe foi lançado. Fez um sinal de negação com os dedos, indicando que aquele ainda não era o momento. Ainda tinha muito mais por vir.

_No escapin' when I start _

_Sem saída quando eu começar_

_Once I'm in I own your heart _

_Uma vez que estou dentro, eu domino seu coração_

_There's no way you'll ring the alarm_

_Não há maneira de tocar o alarme_

_So hold on until it's over_

_Então, segure-se até acabar_

Ele se afastou continuando sua dança tentadora, ao mesmo tempo em que cantava mais uma estrofe; fazia insinuações, caras e bocas, ameaçando tirar a roupa, mas tornava a vesti-la.

Blaine estava chegando a seu limite. Sua cabeça girava em um turbilhão de sentimentos enquanto sua racionalidade se esvaia. Tinha vontade era de acabar com aquela tortura que Kurt lhe infligia e tomá-lo ali mesmo no chão. Kurt estava viril, sensual e provocante, parecia não ter medo de nada e isso só fazia com que o tesão do moreno aumentasse.

_Oh! I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_Aposto que você pensou que eu seria delicado me doce_

_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

_Você pensou que eu seria um anjo caído a seus pés_

_Well I'm about to turn up the heat_

_Mas eu estou prestes a aumentar a temperatura_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_Eu estou aqui para o seu entretenimento _

Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh  
>I'm here for your entertainment<p>

_Eu estou aqui para o seu entretenimento _

Kurt voltou a se aproximar de Blaine, contornando-o e ficando no encalço de suas costas. Deslizava a mão sedutoramente pelos cabelos curtos e escuros, cantando mais estrofes da melodia, entre os intervalos de uma palavra e outra, dava leves mordidas no pescoço e no ombro do namorado, fazendo-o beirar a loucura. Quando a canção deu uma leve pausa, tomou-lhe os lábios de uma forma faminta e incontrolável, explorou cada espaço da boca de Blaine sugando-lhe o ar dos pulmões.

O garoto de olhos azuis rodeou novamente sua presa, ficando de frente para ele e deixando sua calça escorregar suavemente para o chão, revelando também o quanto estava excitado enquanto se masturbava. Aproximou-se mais, buscando pelas mãos de Blaine, incentivando-o a continuar com aquele toque lascivo.

_Whoa-oh! Do you like what you see?_

_Whoa-oh! Você gosta do que vê?_

_Whoa-oh! Let me entertain you til you scream!_

_Whoa-oh! Deixe-me entretê-lo até você gritar_

Quando estava prestes a atingir seu próprio ápice tendo as mãos de Blaine o masturbando, Kurt recuou e voltou a se ajoelhar à frente ao moreno tomando-lhe o falo de forma faminta e afoita. Blaine quase deu um grito de prazer ao sentir novamente a língua úmida e morna do pequeno anjo-demônio em si. Kurt sugou o membro do namorado, colocando-o totalmente em sua boca para depois tirá-lo e repetir o movimento anterior. Sorria maliciosamente cada vez que olhava para cima e via os olhos turvos de êxtase do moreno.

_Oh! Do you know what you got into?_

_Oh, você sabe no que você se meteu?_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_

_Pode aguentar o que estou prestes a fazer?_

_'cause it's about to get rough for you_

_Porque a coisa vai ficar feia para o seu lado_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_Eu estou aqui para o seu entretenimento_

Hummel levantou-se, se satisfazendo por dentro ao ver o olhar de súplica que o moreno lhe lançou. Ele estava bem onde queria: suplicando por seu alívio. Kurt chegou mais perto, colocando uma perna de cada lado do corpo do namorado. Aquele seria seu "_gran finalle"_. Ao notar o que o namorado estava prestes a fazer Blaine espantou-se.

- Kurt, espera assim você pode se machu...

- Shhhh! – Hummel cobriu seus lábios com a ponta do dedo indicador. – Eu disse: sem conversa!

Kurt posicionou sua entrada na ponta da ereção de Blaine, empurrando seu corpo para baixo e forçando o volume endurecido para dentro. Com um pouco de esforço e alguns sussurros de dor entre as estrofes da música, o pequeno anjo-demônio completou o que pretendia, mas esperou por alguns segundos até seu corpo se acostumar com o membro enrijecido em seu interior. Quando sentiu que já estava se acostumando com a intrusão, Hummel começou a se movimentar suavemente para cima e para baixo.

Blaine cerrou os olhos e tentou se concentrar em sua respiração ofegante. Tentava segurar seu gozo o máximo que podia, mas sabia que não demoraria muito para o clímax atingi-lo. Os movimentos de sobe e desce de Kurt ficavam cada vez mais agressivos e deliciosos tirando toda sua sanidade. Agarrou o membro ereto de seu amante e começou a masturbá-lo. Não queria ser o único a se divertir naquela sala.

Hummel, entre ofegos, iniciou a última parte da música enquanto seus movimentos ficavam cada vez mais curtos e rápidos levando o moreno ao seu limite.

_Oh! I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_Aposto que você pensou que eu seria delicado e doce_

_Your fallen angel swept you off your feet_

_Seu anjo caído a seus pés_

_Well I'm about to turn up the heat_

_Mas eu estou prestes a aumentar a temperatura_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_Eu estou aqui para o seu entretenimento_

Kurt forçou uma última vez seu quadril para baixo, sentindo ser preenchido pelo líquido viscoso do gozo de Blaine. Seu plano agora estava completo. Entregou-se ao prazer da fricção da mão de Blaine e gozou logo em seguida, ainda sentindo o pulsar do membro do moreno dentro de si.

- Você é um demônio... – Blaine arfou entorpecido pelo orgasmo.

Foram despertos pelo soar do sinal que os lembravam de onde estavam: na escola McKinley para o final do ano letivo. Kurt levantou-se do colo de Blaine apressado.

- Anda logo, Blaine, a gente tem que sair daqui senão alguém pode aparecer. – Hummel catou suas roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão, vestido-as o mais rápido que podia.

- Espera, Kurt! Eu quero falar com você! – o moreno segurou o braço do namorado.

- Agora eu não posso, tenho que correr pra falar com o Sr. Schuester. – Kurt terminou de ajeitar sua camisa para dentro da calça e se aproximou de Blaine dando-lhe um leve selinho nos lábios. – Nos vemos à noite. Eu ainda tenho que fazer muitas malas para NYADA, bye bye!

Kurt apressou-se até a porta da sala do clube do coral e a destrancou. Lançou um olhar para o namorado antes de deixar o recinto deixando um confuso moreno para trás. Blaine levou a mão aos lábios ainda sentindo o gosto adocicado dos lábios de Kurt nos seus. Aquele definitivamente não era um anjo...

**FIM DO FLASH BACK**

Blaine levantou-se do chão e seguiu o caminho para sala, cambaleando e tentando se recompor daquele turbilhão de emoções que seu namorado lhe causara. Tentou esconder a ereção que a lembrança dos momentos vividos com Kurt provocara instantaneamente em seu corpo, precisava ter mais daquele pequeno anjo-demônio que o havia dominado. Definitivamente não aguentaria passar um ano inteiro longe de seu "entretenimento".

**FIM!**

**Cantinho da autora:** Opa lele, minha primeira fic de Glee. Suei horrores para escrever essa fic. Toda hora eu me empolgava demais no lemon e tentei fazer de um jeito que não ficasse tão vulgar, pois apesar de a idéia central da fic ser que o Kurt queria apagar a impressão de frágil e angelical que o namorado tinha dele, o Kurt, é o Kurt não tem jeito... Ele é tão fofo!

Deixo aqui o meu muito obrigado a minha amiga secreta Roberta Benzaquen pela instigante missão de escrever sobre um fandom com o qual eu não estava familiarizada, apesar de amar de paixão a serie Glee. Espero do fundo do meu coração que tenha gostado Roberta!

Um muito obrigado também para minha maravilinda beta: Blanxe!

**Musica da fic:** **For Your Entertainment do Adam Lambert.**

Kissus \o/

**Considerações finais**: _espero sinceramente que tenham gostado da leitura, se quiserem deixar uma review ficarei imensamente feliz em recebê-la, se não, obrigado assim mesmo. o/_


End file.
